Strange Magic: PPG Version
by creativityunleashed88
Summary: A Strange Magic inspired story in a Power Puff Girl Mode. WARNING: The content explicit!


**Strange Magic: PPG Ver.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Keep in mind it will be similar to the original movie but not quit. This was on mind all through Bootcamp which is horrible to be honest but thinking about this helped me keep sane by the way I graduated, but anyways yeah this is what they were based off but this is going to be so disturbing I hope I don't ruin anything for you when I say that they are all fairies, it's just theDark Forest holds Dark fairies along with their monsters but the Bog King will be a Fairy that is still too 'hideous' to love but they are simply... disfigured in a way. Here is the cast... (PS THEY MIGHT SPOIL SOME THINGS IN CASE YOU WANT TO SKIP IT)**

CAST:

Buttercup(19)- Marianne

Blossom(24)- Girl Cheated With

Bubbles(15)- Dawn

Brick(27)- Bog King

Boomer(14)- Sunny

Butch(19)- Roland

Professor Utonium- King of Fairies

Miss Sara Bellum- Griselda

Medusa- Sugar Plum

Amoeba Boys- Trio of Fairy Soldiers

Stuff- Him

Thang- Mojo

 **Yes and here are the pairings... (SPOILERS)**

PAIRINGS:

{(ButtercupxButch)(BrickxButtercup)(BoomerxBubbles)(BlossemxBrick)(BlossemxButtecup)}

 **And to challenge myself I plan to use a different song for each event but they relate to the same thing. Please give feedback on the song choices. Now let's continue on with the story!**

This is a story about two kingdoms side by side, but worlds apart. All along the border magical flowers grew. Primroses bloom between light and shadow. They are used to make love potion. Because after all everybody deserves to be loved.

"Do you hear me," a young girl touched the tip of the flower flying with a loving dazed look in her eye,"I'm talking to you across the water across the deep blue ocean-" she then bumped into another flower, "Sorry!" Flying away she was unaware of the darkness she fumbled upon. "Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying. Boy, I hear you in my dreams..." In there a pink petal fell from above, "What? Primroses. Oh, no!" A growl disrupted her thoughts, she turned and found two goblins growling their fangs. "I didn't mean to! I'm leaving. I'm leaving."

She flew away dropping the petal a goblin picked it up, "Was she trying to get a primrose petal?"

"We better tell him," the their eyes widen. "He's not gonna be very happy."

"Why don't you handle it," the goblin said as they both raced back to the burnt castle. Opening the doors the two rushed into the throne room whispering, "Go on and tell him."

"Good idea!" the goblins stopped in front of the shadowy figure. "Sire! News from the border! A fairy flew into our forest!"

"What?" a dark voice challenged from the throne. "Spill it Mojo!"

"A-And almost took a primrose-"

"A primrose?" the figure rose and with such distaste growled, "I hate this time of year. Spring! The name itself is full of spite!" He snapped his fingers to send more goblins to cut down every primrose. "There. No primroses, no potion. No potion, no love," he slumped back in his seat and winced, "Because love... is dangerous. It weakens, it rots. It destroys order. And without order, what is left? Chaos. Destroy the primroses! Or I will destroy you!" When they didn't move he growled, "Now!"

The goblins ran but then quickly stopped when they encountered a rather tall slim figure.

"Your Majesty," one Goblin said in distress, "What now?"

"I need your help."

The two goblins looked at each other, then back at the retired Queen. "No."

She frowned, "You know how your boss, my son, is making everyone miserable with his ban on love?"

They continued again but rolled their eyes, "No."

"Don't you want to see love return to the Dark Forest?

"No! We just don't want to get killed," Him the other Goblin said.

"Oh! But I found him the perfect match!" As the two goblins had to here the old lady continue on with finding her son the perfect love interest on the bright side of the forest where the light hit...

The fairy who had stumbled in the dark forest saw her childhood friend, or better known as her fiance. He wore his dark hair in that that spiked up style she loved so much. "Butch! Oh, thank goodness- Whoa!"

She quickly hide herself behind a leaf. _I can't let him see me in my wedding dress,_ she thought in frustration. _What was I thinking? Bad luck!_

"Butercakes," Butch said trying to see her, "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for our wedding?"

"I will. I am! Oh, wait! I have something for you!"

"For me? Why, aren't you just the sweetest..." He waited for her to come out. "Buttercup? Why are you in a plant? Ya goofball."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "You can't look at me! I almost forgot. Bad luck on our wedding day."

He rolled his eyes, "Well, too bad you can't see me. My hair is doing that thing we both love-" then it hit him. "Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Were you in the Dark Forest?"

She pouted, "No!" Hesitated, "Maybe." She could practically see him roll his eyes she flushed in embarrassment, "Yes."

"You could've been killed!" He moved the leaf but she quickly hide behind another, "No! Don't look!"

"Or worse," he said with wide eyes, "Seriously fucked up. Like some disfigured monster."

"Hey! I can take care of myself!" Buttercup reached for his sword and did a practice swing that managed to have her fall back a bit. "Geez this is heavy."

"Buttercakes, that is no place for a princess," Butch said a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh, yeah?" She laid the sword on her shoulder with some struggle, "How about a princess that can do this!" She lifted the blade out then suddenly fell backwards because it turned out to be heavier than intended to.

"Hey don't play with that you're gonna..." Butch caught the sword as it fell from her hand. "Who's the big girl? You had a sword. Yep. Okay. Happy you got to feel as powerful as I me."

"Yeah," Buttercup rolled her eyes. She knew this boy. Ever since she was 15. He was she had to admit a bit conceded and arrogant, but she loved him anyways. His looks weren't too bad either. "But I don't need a sword like you, because when I rule this kingdom, I'll go into that Dark Forest to talk to them. To make it so, at long we're not over here acting like a bunch of pansies, anymore!"

"That is so..." Butch cringed at the thought of talking to such creatures and shivered, "Sweet? I guess."

"And then we can all go anywhere we want to have fun," Buttercup lazily laid on the top of a leave outstretching her hands, "To see things, to have adventures!"

Butch snorted, "I'll be your adventure Babe. Come on, Buttercakes, my future queen."

Buttercup flushed and sighed dreamily, "My future king."

"Yeah... King!" He took hold of his sword and pierced the stem of the flower. "I'll have an army!" He twisted the blade having juice squirt from the steam. He got a wild look in his dark green eyes. "One strong enough to ride of those hideous monsters."

"Yeah. Wait, what?"

"Parry! Lunge. To protect the Fairy Kingdom, and you, my little Buttercup," Buttercup still covering herself reached for his hand which he responded by placing a kiss on it. "Now, go get yourself all prettified. Today has got to be perfect. Squirrel! Let's ride!" Butch left his fiance and rode off on his squirrel somewhere as Buttercup continued to lay in a daze stare up at the sky she heard a faint call of her name.

"Buttercup!"

"Huh?" Buttercup opened her eyes to see a cute little blonde with pigtails. "Yes Bubbles?"

"Remember the wedding?" Buttercup nodded. "I know. I have to get ready!"

"What's with your hair?" Buttercup swatted her sister's hand away from her hair. "Buttercup, uh what's that?"

Buttercup's cheeks tinted, "A boutonniere-" her eyes widen. "Dang it! I forgot to give this to Butch!"

"You can't give him that. Why not?"

"He's way too good-looking?" Bubbles said with no hesitation.

"Yeah," Buttercup sighed happily while Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Give me that. I'll see if Blossom wants to help fix it too."

"No, I mean thanks, sis, but I'm sure he'll like it no matter what it looks like, right?" buttercup gave her younger sister a look of confusion. "Bubbles? Do you think that Butch loves me as much as I love him?"

"Oh, Buttercup-" Bubbles hesitated remembering how their older sister would always say things about how Butch only wanted to get into Buttercup's pants, but decided to go against it. "How could he not love you? You're so... totally loveable! I wish you could see how you look."

"Thanks. Oh! I wanna give this to him now!" Before Bubbles could open her mouth Buttercup took off, "I feel your whisper across the sea I keep you with me in my heart you make it easier when life gets hard! I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend! Lucky to have been where I have been! Lucky to be coming home again! Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh!"

As she flew searching for the squirrel's tracks she noticed that they all led down a familiar path. "They don't know how long it takes waiting for a love like this every time we say goodbye," Buttercup smiled remembering all the kisses they've shared. "I wish we had one more kiss. I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will!"

Butch was nearly home. "I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again," he had reached the castle having his squirrel go behind the structure. "Lucky we're in love in every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday..." He plucked a flower, "And so I'm sailing through the sea to an island where we'll meet you'll hear the music fill the air. I'll put a flower in your hair," he sang flying up to the open balcony. He pushed away the curtains and strolled in with a wicked grin on his face, "Hey Flower are you sure you're ready for this?"

He stood there waiting for the woman before him. She wore no expression, but when she looked at him her eyes shone with something that sent a thrill down the male's pants. She moved with such grace it was hard to believe she was real. Everything about her spoke, Goddess, and Butch had no problem with that as she simply released the hold of her robe exposing so much the boy's member perked up. The Goddess stepped up to the boy and pressed her rather large breast up against his chest. Her fingers grazed his front as she leaned in close against his ear, "Are you?"

He growled at the image of fucking her brains out, so you can only imagine the amount of time it took for him to get ready.

"Though the breezes through the trees, Move so pretty you're all I see," Buttercup continued to sing as she made her way to the castle her eyes swept around looking for her fiance, "As the world keeps spinning round you hold me right here right now. I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend," she then spotted the squirrel running towards her. "Hi Bullet! do you know where Butch is?" Bullet took her around the castle towards the open balcony above. "Weird? Why this room?" Bullet stared at her with sad eyes. "Don't worry boy! I'll be back," she gave him a reassuring smile before taking off towards the top. "Lucky to have been where I have been," she stopped at the top of the balcony stopping outside "Lucky to be coming home again-" She froze. All she could hear were grunts. Some familiar. Some foreign.

Buttercup threw the current back and couldn't believe it. All she could see was the blessed filled look on her fiance's face as her own sister rode him like a pony.

"Butch!" Butch stopped and stared at his fiance.

"Fuck!" He quickly threw the woman aside and got up, naked and erect, "Hey Buttercakes I thought you didn't want to see me? Bad luck ya know?"

Buttercup didn't know what to do. She just caught her sister and fiance fucking each other so she ran out of the room. Ran down the hall. Ignoring the calls for her name as she locked the door to her room.

"Buttercup! Open up, please," she could hear her sister trying to knock on the door. "Let me explain what happen!"

"Shut up!" Buttercup rolled up in a ball as her tears stared to fall. "Just go away! I don't want to know why you were fucking my fiance! You're not my sister! You're not my sister..."

When it was silent on the other side of the door Buttercup started to weep.

Blossom couldn't believe it. It was not suppose to play out like this... _Especially not like this,_ she had planned everything but not her sister actually catching them. _Not Buttercup. Not her sister_.

"Blossom? Why are you standing in front of Buttercup's door like that?" Blossom luckily had her robe back on as her younger sister looked at her with confused eyes. "Are you okay? Hello! Wait is that... Buttercup!"

As Bubbles banged on the door Blossom made her way to escape, she couldn't bear to have her sister look at her like that. With Disgust.

Buttercup wiped her tears away. "Bubbles?"

She got up and cracked the door open to see a pair of sad blues, "What happened?"

"I..." She hesitated. _No. I don't want to be the one to start a tear in our family. I can't do that,_ taking a deep breath she said, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Bubbles look taken aback. Buttercup was usually so open with her. Usually. "Not even to me? But I'm your sister. Do you want me to go call Blossom?"

Buttercup flinched at her name then slowly started to close the door, "I can't. I'm sorry."

"But wait. Wait!"

"Tell Dad... the wedding's off."

"The wedding's off?" Bubbles said in surprise. _Butch what did you do to my sister?_ Bubbles started to walk off and paused when she saw Blossom stalk away from Butch who looked followed her with a confused face. Before Bubbles could follow she was stopped by her father.

"Hello Sweetheart, have you seen your sister? I don't want her to miss her big day."

"Hi Daddy," Bubbles said in an upbeat tone, "So about this wedding..."

Buttercup sat at her mirror. Staring back at her reflection. She frowned. Then slammed her own hand into the at her bloodied knuckles for awhile she went to her closet and took out a box labeled, BUTCH.

Opening it she saw the drawings her sister drew of them. The once happy couple. Or couple in general. One image showed her laughing at him as he got caught picking her flowers. Another of him hooking his arm around her while she rested her head on his shoulder. Then there was the small blade he gave to her after he carved their initials on the tree. And lastly the piercing he gave her. Mainly because it was the one he convinced her to get after their first night together.

She was about to throw the thing against the wall but that's when she felt a breeze from her window. Slowly she walked over. Slowly pushing the curtain back she could see the beauty surrounding her. _It's beautiful,_ she thought taking a deep breath. She stepped on the ledge of her window stile and closed her eyes, "I followed my heart into the fire. Got burned, got broken down by desire I tried, I tried But the smoke in my eyes Left me blurry, blurry and blind-" she held the box in her hands. "-I picked all the pieces up off the ground. Got dirt on my fingers-" she let the box slip out of her fingers. "But that's gone now. Got the glue in my hands And stickin' to the plan Stickin' to the plan that says, I can... Do anything at all .I can do anything at all... This is my kiss goodbye," she stepped off the ledge... "You can stand alone and watch me fly!" then she soared, " 'Cause nothing's keeping me down! Gonna let it all out Come on and say right now, right now, right now!"

She broke off apiece of a twig and started to use it as a sword. "This is my big "Hello" 'Cause I'm here and never letting go I can finally see, It's not just a dream When you set it all free, all free, all free! You set it all free!" She stopped and landed on a branch and looked down into a pond staring at her reflection, "I was a girl caught under your thumb, but my star's gonna shine brighter than your sun And I will reach so high, Shoot so far! Gonna hit, gonna hit, hit every target!" The reflection morphed into his face and she growled and took a swing at him. "Make it count this time!" She swung it again. "I will make it count this time!" She threw her branch at him like a spear. "This is my kiss goodbye. You can stand alone and watch me fly. 'Cause nothing's keeping me down I'm gonna let it all out Come on and say right now, right now, right now!"

Buttercup had continued this routine for awhile now. Locking herself in her room. Ignoring her sisters. Correction one of her sisters Blossom. She nearly tried every way possible to apologize but Buttercup was simply too quick to be countered this continued for a few days as the brunette would constantly escape outside. To practice with an actual lethal weapon. A sword with a silver blade that sliced through some leaves. She even started to dress differently going from her natural look to some dark eye shadow and black lipstick. Becoming more confident with herself she started to reveal more skin. Instead of her converse, T-Shirt, and skinny jeans she now wore fishnets on her chest, legs, and arms. With high black boots and a light green tank top with her belly button showing her removed piercing.

"This is my big "Hello" 'Cause I'm here and never letting go! I can finally see, It's not just a dream! When you set it all free, all free, all free! You set it all free! You set it all free You set it all free!" She now flew up into the air with her bright green wings constantly keeping watch over her little sister. Ensuring that nothing happens to her like what happened to her. That is why she tried to hover over her constantly. "This is my kiss goodbye! You can stand alone and watch me fly! 'Cause nothing's keeping me down I'm gonna let it all out! Come on and say right now, right now, right now! This is my big "Hello"! 'Cause I'm here and never letting go I can finally see, It's not just a dream When you set it all free, all free, all free! You set it all free! You set it all free! You set it all free! You set it all free!"

Buttercup flew around the outskirts of the land searching ensuring her flirtatious sister wouldn't be a victim of heart ache. "Bubbles! Bubbles!"

As she searched for her sister Buttercup missed the shorter elf nearby. He was a small thing with spiky blonde hair sticking out on either side of his head and speckles of freckles dusted around his nose. Now to other female elves he would be considered very handsome. However compared to fairies he was a donkey.

"Bubbles," Boomer shouted in a whisper, "The coast is clear!"

Bubbles slowly started to hover above him out of the clearing. She flew like an angel and softly blew on a dandelion. As Boomer stood there in a trance he sniffed in a fuzzy and sneezed.

"Ugh Whatever happened on that wedding day must have been really bad. I mean," Bubbles took a deep breath and sighed. "She's always hovering, worrying- I don't get it?" _We used to be so close_ , she thought back on all the things her and her sister would do together when she was still engaged. _Like shopping for the wedding dress, picking out cute outfits for dates, and even her nails!_ "We were so close. I remember when I'd help her get ready before every date. I was even there the day she lost her first boyfriend. What's so different about this one? Did she think whatever happened to her will happen to me?"

"Yeah," Boomer coughed, "I mean you can take care of yourself."

"Yeah," _I guess_ , Bubbles said a bit sadly. "So... Spring ball."

"Yeah?"

"My first dance?"

"Yeah!" Boomer shouted excitedly. "I have a plan for you!"

"What's your plan?"

"I made it so when the music starts you'll accidentally bump into Danny."

"Oh! Oh thank you Boomer! The ball is going to be so exciting!" Bubbles hugged Boomer who nearly melted at the beauty bringing him into a hug. "Finally I'll be able to- whoa! Whoa, whoa! Danny?"

"What?" Boomer asked.

"Never mind," Bubbles said quickly dismissing that remark. "He'd be perfect! Thank you Boomer."

The blonde gave her friend a quick peck on the cheek. He nearly fainted. Nearly but then she released her hold on him. "Actually Boomer, I do need you to help me with something else..."

"What do you need help with?"

Bubbles hesitated. "You can't tell anyone! Okay, not even Buttercup or Blossom."

"Oh," Boomer knew Bubbles loved to tell her sisters everything especially Buttercup. Occasionally Blossom would be an expectation if Buttercup was off with Butch... but from what Bubbles told him Buttercup and Butch are no longer... together. "Okay. My lips..." He pretended to zip his lips.

"Okay so listen," she pulled him away and made sure they were hidden in a darker part of the forest. "Something happened between Buttercup and Butch. I want to get to the bottom of it. And I know Blossom had something to do with it. So I need your help to help me get them back together again!"

"Why? They must've broken up for a reason," Boomer said sincerely. "I don't think we should be getting involved-"

"Please! Please!" Bubbles gave Boomer a puppy dog look. "Well you please help me."

Boomer took a moment, "Okay I'll help you."

"Yay! So I have a plan!"

Blossom stood at her balcony. Staring at the ground below. While her luxurious hair swayed in the winds wrapping around her body. For she stood there, bare. Burning holes in the robe she dropped that day.

"Blossom," her pink eyes glanced over at the door. "Blossom it's your father."

"Yes Father," her voice was devoid of emotion. "Did you wish to discuss something with me?"

"Yes Sweetheart, I wish to do so in person," Blossom walked to the closet and grabbed a long coat. "Blossom pleas-"

"Yes Father," she stood at the door in a more presentable manner. "If your here to ask about my decision. Then no I have not changed my mind."

"Not that," the King said with more stern eyes. "I'm aware of what happened to your sister-" Blossom's breath got caught in her throat, "-that she somewhat abruptly ended the wedding. For what reason I'm still unsure-" Blossom relaxed her shoulders. "-Of what went on but I need your help. I don't what your sister to rule this kingdom... alone. I want her to have someone to rule with. Someone..."

Blossom knew where this was going, "Like Butch."

"Yes," the King said with a smile. "He walks with such confidence, courage, and a very romantic charmer that one. Despite his arrogance he'd be a perfect candidate."

She hesitated, "Father don't you think Buttercup is better off alone. Rather than spend her life with some... immature dolt like Butch."

"Listen here Child," his face went into King mode. "If you really rather have her alone then you shouldn't have had turned down the crown. You'd be able to decide what goes on."

"Father is that a threat?" Blossom gave her father a questioning look. "Are you threatening your own daughter?"

"No," he stepped up to her. "I'm making a statement to the adopted child I found near the dark forest. I just wanted better for you," he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I just don't like it when everyone speaks of you and calls you... A Red Fox," I just hope you'll come down for the ball. I do want your help with the whole Butch thing."

"Of course I will Father," he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you sweetheart. I couldn't ask for a more perfect daughter."

When he left Blossom, shut the door of her room and stared at her unchanged sheets. She didn't touch them. In all her 24 years she never made a mistake. Ever. She always calculated every little thing. Ever since she could remember, on the day her Father found her. Abandon in the forest. They took her in when she was covered in soot and nothing but the red ribbon in her hair and the scar on her lower back. Brought in, treated as royalty. She even fell in love.

She closed her eyes thinking back on the little brunette that came up to her. Her bright green eyes looked at her with such curiosity. Unlike the people who watched her get dragged in, "A filthy child." She could hear them under her breath. "Disgusting."

Blossom hated them. All of them. Except the man who took her in and his two daughters. One that came up to her, in her beat up state, and asked, "What's your name?"

Blossom gave the little girl a confused look, "You're strange."

"Hi You're Strange, I'm Buttercup!" The girl with red hair burst out laughing. "My names not that funny!"

"No your right, but that's not my name. My name is Blossom."

"Like the Cherry Blossoms!" She didn't know what the little girl meant by that, for she couldn't recall anything from her past except her name. So Buttercup took her hand and led her outside to where a tree with little green buds sticking out. Blossom gave her a confused look, "Wait for it! Look!"

That's when Blossom saw the flowers bloom she cried. Not knowing why and looked down at the little girl with a sad face. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," Buttercup said with the obvious, "Just like you."

Her heart soared. She had fallen in love with her little sister. So she did everything in her power to protect her. Especially from boys. She remembered when Buttercup had her first crush. "His name's Mitch!"

"Mitch," Blossom said in disgust. "What kind of name is that?"

"Leave him alone!" Buttercup defended him. "He's cool."

"Cooler than me?" Blossom questioned. "I heard his family is poor."

"So, I love him!" She frowned at the brunette, jealously ate at her, so she slapped the 10 year old.

"You don't know what love is stupid," She watched as her little sister growl and shout at her, "I hate you! I'm gonna run away with him and you can't do anything to stop us!"

The red head took the threat seriously. One day she went outside and spotted the two playing in the snow. She watched from her balcony. Buttercup ran around trying to kiss him. Her eyes narrowed when she finally got to press her lips to his cheek. Then he pushed her to the ground. "I told you I like Blossom!"

That was enough to set her off. She flew down landing gracefully on the white ground. Hiding behind it she waited until the boy was about to go home. She slowly followed him. Stalking him. When he was alone she cornered him. His ugly freckled face went red. "Did you push Buttercup?"

"So! She's gross," he said trying not to look her in the eye. "And ugly. I hate black hair."

Her pink eyes glowed. He was much smaller than her. Only 10 where she was 15. She slowly smiled. "Hey Mitch," he faced her a bit. "Do you like my hair?"

"Y-Yeah," he fumbled with his words. "It-It's pretty... "

She took his hand into her own. "Want to come with me?"

"W-where?"

"Somewhere," she placed a kiss on his cheek, "Where you can touch my hair all you want."

"Okay," Mitch said staring at her with love sick eyes. She gave him a cruel smile. One that didn't mean anything nor was it honest. "I'l follow you."

 _It had been snowing so no fairy could really fly for a long period of time,_ she thought leading him towards the frozen pond. All the way she made sure to hover above the snow while he walked and followed her like a blind dog. They stopped on the ice. "Whoa!" Mitch said. "Can't we fall?"

"No," Blossom said staring at him. She touched his cheek, "Only you." She slammed her lips onto his. While he was caught off guard she had grabbed hold of him and threw him into the icy water. He shouted for help. He couldn't fly for his wings were frozen. Her eyes stared down at him. With nothing but clarity. "Sorry but you were too ugly to touch my hair."

His family cried. So did Buttercup when she found out he went missing. No one could find him. His family couldn't hire anyone to help. That was her first murder.

Her second one happened when Buttercup was 15. She was growing in other areas. That's when boys really started to notice her. As in boys she meant the opposite gender. His name was Ace, another lover of hers, "Blossom I think I love him."

"Love him?" Blossom couldn't believe her ears. "Do you honestly even know him? He's a pig. Didn't you hear about all the women he's slept with? He's only dating you to get into your pants Stupid."

"Shut up! What would you know about love anyway," she growled staring her straight in the eye. "You're always by yourself. No one will ever love you!"

Blossom watched as her sister stormed off into her room. She waited and went out for a walk. One towards a familiar house of the boy her sister fell for. She knocked on his door. He was shirtless in his briefs. He had been awaiting her entrance.

"Hello Blossom," his yellow teeth were disgusting. "Buttercup's not with you, right?"

"No," Blossom stated with her head held high. "Why? Did you want her to watch? Or join in?"

"Tempting," he said with a smile. "But I think you-" He ran a finger down her hair, "-Flower can show me a good time all your own."

She walked past him and headed straight for the bedroom. She stripped out of her clothes and looked at him. "Waiting for you-" she tried not to vomit at her next word, "Tiger."

That was enough to send his hormones into overdrive. That was the first time she lost her virginity. Her flower. As he thrust his hips forward she quickly flipped him over. Straddling him, he grinned, she smiled. Behind her back she unsheathed a blade then sliced his throat. That was her second kill.

Butch would have been her third, but she never anticipated for her sister to catch them. No. That had not been part of the plan. When she rode Butch all she could do was visualize her sister there. Staring up at her with those illuminate green eyes. She held the blade to her back but she was immediately thrown off. All for her.

For the love of her sister.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for reading! There is obviously more! But right now this is what I have so far! Tell what you like and dislike in the reviews!**


End file.
